<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《You are my strange addition》 by ShiyeJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859953">《You are my strange addition》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiyeJun/pseuds/ShiyeJun'>ShiyeJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiyeJun/pseuds/ShiyeJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《You are my strange addition》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在某个夜晚，宇智波家的少爷从拍卖会上高价买回了一个奴隶。金发碧眼，宇智波佐助一眼见到便爱上了他。</p>
<p>“少爷，他要怎么处理？”管家指着被蒙上双眼、嘴里被塞了口球说不出话只能发出像幼兽般呜咽声的奴隶。</p>
<p>“把他放在浴室里就行，之后我来。”宇智波佐助将胸前的领带一松，走进房间脱下束缚的西装换上宽松的服饰后才出来。</p>
<p>浴室里，奴隶跪在地板上瑟瑟发抖，身上只有一件白衬衫遮盖，双眼被蒙蔽，嘴巴被堵住，双手又被捆住，视觉和手同时被封闭住让他有些不知所措。脚步声突然出现在耳边，他下意识往后靠，可是身后只有冰冷的墙壁让他无处可逃。</p>
<p>“别动，我给你撕开绷带。”宇智波佐助蹲下身子解开了漩涡鸣人脸上的绷带，对方慢慢睁开眼露出宝蓝色的双眸，有些害怕的看着自己。</p>
<p> “呜呜呜…”漩涡鸣人说不出话，嘴里的口球让他嘴张得生疼，口水也控制不住从嘴角流出。</p>
<p>“对了，我忘了还有这个东西。”宇智波佐助轻轻解开漩涡鸣人嘴里的口球，还顺带解开了他身后绑住手的绳子，看到他手腕处被绳子摩擦出现的红痕，不由得微皱住眉头。“能讲话吗？”</p>
<p>“……”漩涡鸣人闭上泛酸的嘴巴，左手握住自己右手的手腕放在胸前，呈现出一种防备状态，小心翼翼点头。</p>
<p>“很好，首先我买下了你，你是属于我的东西。”宇智波佐助起身坐在浴缸的边缘，“第二，你从现在开始能活动的范围仅有这座宅子内部，其他地方哪里都不准去。”</p>
<p>“买…买下？”漩涡鸣人咽了咽口水道。</p>
<p>“你叫什么名字？”宇智波佐助问道。</p>
<p>“漩涡鸣人。”漩涡鸣人说话时声音都有些颤抖。</p>
<p>“名字不错，我很喜欢。”宇智波佐助站起身来洗干净手，“现在浴室里把自己洗干净了，出门左转走廊尽头是我的房间，我在那里等你。”</p>
<p>宇智波佐助说完就转身走人，留下漩涡鸣人一个人在空荡荡的浴室里不知所措。他扶着墙壁从地上站起来，虽然不知道接下来要干些什么，但他先还是照着宇智波佐助所说的把自己的身体洗了干净，待洗完身体后他才发现浴室里除了毛巾外没有任何干净的并且可以蔽体的衣物。漩涡鸣人咽了咽口水，用毛巾围住下体小心翼翼从门口弹出脑袋四处张望，确认没有任何人后火速跑到了宇智波佐助所说的房门门口，深吸一口气敲了敲门。</p>
<p>“进来。”</p>
<p>声音从里面传来，漩涡鸣人乖乖打开门走进去后又立马关上门，生怕被其他人看见自己这幅模样。</p>
<p>“别傻站在那，过来。”宇智波佐助拍了拍床示意着漩涡鸣人坐过来。</p>
<p>漩涡鸣人站在原地犹豫了许久，最后用小碎步慢慢靠近床，坐在了床的最边缘，似乎下一秒就会摔在地上。宇智波佐助看了他一眼，果断伸手抓住漩涡鸣人的手臂将他往床的中间带，然后自己翻身趴在他的上方。</p>
<p>“啊……？”下体的毛巾不知何时被拽掉，漩涡鸣人有些不知所措，双手捂住自己的关键部位。</p>
<p>“哦？看来你是第一次啊？”宇智波佐助看着漩涡鸣人羞涩的反应，心想着自己这高价没付，“那我温柔点就是了。”</p>
<p>“第一次？温柔？”漩涡鸣人听到这两个词还有些疑惑，下一秒宇智波佐助拿开他的手抓住自己的下体，他就明白了他刚刚所说的话。“不…不要碰。”</p>
<p>宇智波佐助的手上下撸动着，他俯下身舌尖轻舔照顾不到的囊袋，头一次经历这般行为的漩涡鸣人很快把持不住就硬了，他感觉到宇智波佐助轻笑了一声，随即张嘴将自己的阴茎吞进嘴里。</p>
<p>“啊…别…”漩涡鸣人的手不敢去抓对方的头发，只好默默抓紧身下的床单。</p>
<p>舌尖绕着马眼轻轻打转，上下吞吐着根柱时不断发出的吸吮声让漩涡鸣人不禁红了脸颊，快感伴随着要释放的念头愈加强烈，他断断续续求饶着让宇智波佐助松开，几秒后他感觉自己尿出来了，有些不好意思捂住的眼睛，透过手指缝隙发现自己射进宇智波佐助嘴里的是精液。</p>
<p>“连自慰都没有做过吗？”宇智波佐助用手指沾了点嘴里的精液，在漩涡鸣人粉嫩的小穴口慢慢打转着。</p>
<p>“没、没有……啊！什、什么进来了？！”漩涡鸣人整个人还处于初次高潮的状态中没缓过来，随即宇智波佐助插进的手指让他不禁打了个激灵，强烈的异物感导致他缩紧穴口，不断求饶：“拔出去，快拔出去！”</p>
<p>“别动，放松点。”宇智波佐助命令道，“不好好扩张你待会更难受。”</p>
<p>话说得倒是轻巧，但是异物感让漩涡鸣人实在难以放松，本来还有些痛苦着，突然宇智波佐助不知道按到了什么，让他没能控制住自己叫出了声，猛地捂住自己的嘴。</p>
<p>“原来在这里啊。”宇智波佐助游刃有余，用手指模仿着抽插动作，抽出时还要特意碰到敏感点，听着漩涡鸣人忍不住的呻吟声满意的扬起嘴角。</p>
<p>触碰到几次敏感点后，漩涡鸣人的身体像是熟悉了这种感觉慢慢放松下来，扩张的手指也从一根变成了两根，而身体也有些欲求不满，手指抽出时还有些念念不舍的一张一合。</p>
<p>“别急，这就给你。”宇智波佐助脱下裤子，炙热的阴茎弹了出来恶趣味的在穴口顶了顶。</p>
<p>“太、太大了，不行的。”漩涡鸣人看见宇智波佐助那惊人的尺寸后不停摇头，但他求饶又有什么用呢？宇智波佐助提着枪直径插了进去，将整个里面塞得满满的。“啊！呜呜呜……”漩涡鸣人痛得抓紧床单，关节处因用力而泛白，他感觉他得小穴可能都裂了。</p>
<p>“乖，放松。”宇智波佐助伸手擦掉漩涡鸣人的眼泪，俯下身吸吮着他胸前的乳头，凹陷的乳头被刺激得挺立起来，牙齿咬着乳尖，舌头绕着乳晕打转，一处都不肯放过。</p>
<p>“啊哈…哈……”漩涡鸣人不断喘着气，连话都说不清楚。</p>
<p>宇智波佐助看着漩涡鸣人可能适应后才开始慢慢动起腰抽插着，漩涡鸣人的声音声都被撞得破碎，最后只能发出幼兽般的呜咽声。肠液夹着用于一开始润滑的精液被带出体外，弄得腿部一塌糊涂。</p>
<p>宇智波佐助将漩涡鸣人的腿抬起放在自己的肩膀上，将阴茎插得更里面，囊袋拍打在穴外发出清脆的声响，敏感点不断被摩擦，漩涡鸣人忍不住伸手学着宇智波佐助的方式撸动着自己的阴茎。</p>
<p>抽插的速度慢慢加快，快感越来越强烈，在释放的那一刻漩涡鸣人夹紧了宇智波佐助的阴茎，导致宇智波佐助也没忍住在漩涡鸣人体内射了出来。阴茎颤抖着，从马眼射出的液体溅在漩涡鸣人的胸前和脸上，还没缓过来宇智波佐助又开始抽动起来，他将漩涡鸣人的双腿呈M字型压在身下，双手撑在床上用力动腰。</p>
<p>漩涡鸣人的嘴一张一合发出呜咽声，口水控制不住从嘴角流出，宇智波佐助俯下身咬住他的嘴唇，舌头溜进他的嘴里纠缠着，漩涡鸣人的舌头滑滑得感觉就像个果冻让人忍不住想咬下。</p>
<p>交合的水声、囊袋的拍打声和呻吟声在房间里不断回响着，漩涡鸣人白皙的皮肤因情爱而泛起粉红，几次抽插后宇智波佐助又一次射在漩涡鸣人的体内，将他里面塞得满满的，阴茎退出来后漩涡鸣人一时闭不上穴口，精液控制不住流了出来。他红着脸喘着气，整个大脑都放空了，他迷茫看着眼前正在说话的宇智波佐助，耳朵却什么都听不到，眼睛一闭陷入黑暗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天醒来后，宇智波佐助已经不在自己身边，他揉着泛酸的腰慢慢从床上起来，掀开被子胸前全是情爱后的痕迹，他盯着那些红痕不由得红了脸。床边摆着一件白衬衫甚至都没有内裤，漩涡鸣人起身穿好衣服，白衬衫刚好遮住自己的屁股，突然他猛的意识到自己穴内被塞进了东西，线的一端贴在大腿内侧上，他一走路就能强烈感觉到异物。</p>
<p>漩涡鸣人不知该如何是好时，房间门突然就被敲响把漩涡鸣人吓了一跳。</p>
<p>“醒了吗？”</p>
<p>“啊、嗯。”漩涡鸣人死死盯着门口，生怕下一秒对方会开门进来。</p>
<p>“那好，少爷正在书房等着你，需要我带你去吗？”</p>
<p>“不、不用了！您告诉我怎么去就好。”漩涡鸣人脸皮薄，他不敢让别人看到自己穿成这个样子。</p>
<p>门口的脚步声慢慢消失，漩涡鸣人打开一个小缝确认没有人后，就根据管家所说的一路小跑去了书房门口，敲门得到允许后才进去。</p>
<p>“挺合身的。”宇智波佐助脱下眼镜放在一边，看着漩涡鸣人胸前若隐若现的小红点满意的点了点头。</p>
<p>“你在我体内放、放了什么？”漩涡鸣人感觉下体凉飕飕的，手摸摸拉扯着白衬衫渴望它能遮住更多，却没想到遮住了前面后面漏得倒是更多了。</p>
<p>“只是个小玩具而已。”宇智波佐助说道，拿起遥控器打开了开关。</p>
<p>与此同时，体内的跳蛋立马动了起来，漩涡鸣人一时没站稳坐在了地上，跳蛋塞进的位置刚刚好就在敏感处，每动一下都让漩涡鸣人忍不住呻吟。</p>
<p>“看起来效果不错。”宇智波佐助拍拍自己的大腿，“坐过来。”</p>
<p>漩涡鸣人看着宇智波佐助的手势，眼睛蒙上一层水汽，他扶着墙壁慢慢站起来朝宇智波佐助走去，每走一步跳蛋都振动得厉害，就在快要摔倒时，宇智波佐助伸手扶住了他，让他顺利坐在自己的腿上。</p>
<p>“喜欢这个玩具吗？”宇智波佐助在漩涡鸣人的耳边轻声道，手不安分的从下往上摸，抓住了他的胸不断揉捏。</p>
<p>“不、不喜欢…”漩涡鸣人的身体很快起来生理反应，“求求你，拿出来。”</p>
<p>宇智波佐助很喜欢看到漩涡鸣人这种反应，“好啊，你趴在桌子上我给你拿出来。”</p>
<p>漩涡鸣人惦着脚尖趴在桌子上，屁股翘起来迫切希望宇智波佐助将跳蛋拿出。宇智波佐助果然信守承诺，他拽着线将跳蛋拔了出来，刚要叹一口气结果宇智波佐助就把自己的阴茎直接插了进去。</p>
<p>“啊！！漩涡鸣人趴在桌子上握紧了拳头，眼泪一下子就流了出来。”</p>
<p>“还很柔软呢。”宇智波佐助一手握着漩涡鸣人的细腰，另一只手时不时拍打着他柔软的屁股。他俯下身子，沿着漩涡鸣人的脊椎往上舔，在上面留下一个个的红痕。</p>
<p>“哈啊…哈……”漩涡鸣人吐着舌头喘着气，几次交合后他的身体已经完全熟悉了这种快感，甚至还想要更多的舒服。</p>
<p>宇智波佐助居高临下将漩涡鸣人的表情一一看在眼里，他把自己的阴茎抽出后，将漩涡鸣人翻了过来躺在桌子上重新又插了进去，漩涡鸣人感觉到宇智波佐助的阴茎进来后乖巧的把腿缠在了他的腰上。宇智波佐助拿起被自己扔在一边的跳蛋重新打开，用线将跳蛋连同漩涡鸣人的阴茎绑在了一起。</p>
<p>双重刺激下，漩涡鸣人感觉自己已经被快感冲昏了头脑，他主动揉着自己的胸，嘴巴同宇智波佐助吻在一起，吸吮着嘴里的甜蜜。</p>
<p>粗大的阴茎不断撞击着敏感点，漩涡鸣人抬手环抱着宇智波佐助的脖颈，在释放的那一刻，因兴奋而曲起脚趾，手指的指甲也在宇智波佐助的背上留下一道道痕迹。</p>
<p>宇智波佐助慢慢退出阴茎，精液也跟随着流出，沿着大腿的曲线滴落。漩涡鸣人喘着气，手指放在嘴里不断吸吮着，宇智波佐助见他这副模样，根本忍不住又插了进去，进行新一轮的交合。</p>
<p>不知道做了多少次，漩涡鸣人感觉自己的肚子已经被涨得满满的再也装不下一滴精液了。他抱着宇智波佐助的脖子，胸前因为被吸吮而感觉发涨，宇智波佐助轻轻一吸就流出了乳白色的液体。</p>
<p>“身、身体已经被玩坏了……”漩涡鸣人的声音因为不断呻吟变得沙哑，他紧紧抱着宇智波佐助渴求着对方身体所传来的温度。</p>
<p>“我爱你鸣人。”宇智波佐助小心翼翼亲吻着怀中人，从拍卖会上的第一眼他就深深被漩涡鸣人的眼睛所吸引，那双宝蓝色的眼眸像是有什么魔力一样让他着迷。</p>
<p>漩涡鸣人笑着，屁股一坐将宇智波佐助的阴茎深深吞下，他趴在宇智波佐助的胸前，舒服的闭上了眼睛，脑海里满满都是宇智波佐助的模样。</p>
<p>“我也爱你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>